


And Baby Makes Four

by Starlight623



Series: Our family [17]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Again, Bigger family, Gen, Leonard makes an adorable baby..., New Baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 20:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13419054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight623/pseuds/Starlight623
Summary: The birth of Leonard and Sara's newest little one.





	And Baby Makes Four

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah... I had completely intended this to be posted on Christmas Day (Sara and now this baby's birthdays), but we see how well that worked. New goal was by January 25th, so... winning!

As Leonard parked the car, he looked at Sara with concern.  She was normally a rock, but today just seemed as though she was especially off.

He knew she had a very good excuse, of course, but it always threw Leonard off to see Sara not her usual stone-face ass-kicker.

Once they got her into the delivery room, Sara took the deep breath she needed.  “This is happening, eh crook?”

“No turning back now, Canary,” Leonard replied with a grin.

He sat in the chair provided and took in the room.  _Here we go again…_

Sara sighed.  “I wonder how Mick is doing.  You think they’re going to tomorrow?”

“Yeah.  They’re both on a mission to get that damn unicorn.  I guarantee they have it when we get back.”

Sara huffed in agreement and braced for another contraction. 

Leonard jumped up and began to rub her back.  “Things are moving faster this time, I think.”

“I’m inclined to agree with you,” she muttered.

“You trying to break your previous record?” Leonard said with a laugh, hoping to get her to smile as well.  “Fourteen hours is nothing to sneeze at.”

“Going for 12,” she said, flopping forward a bit as the contraction ended.

“Go big or go home, assassin?”

She merely nodded.

Leonard did as well.  “Good to have goals.”

“How are you holding up?”

“Me?  Are you crazy?  You’re the one doing all the work here!”

“Answer the question, Leonard.  I need to know you’re ok so I can concentrate over here.”

He almost didn’t know how to answer, but his heart swelled at the compassion and fierceness of his wife.   She was a warrior and a goddess all at the same time.

“I’m fine, assassin,” he replied, reminding her of her own strength through a very unorthodox nickname.  “I’m impatiently awaiting for our kid to get here, and I’m just as scared as I was with Bianca, but I’m still fine.  I just want to get you through this.  How are you holding up?”

“I want to kill you less this time.  I’m not running the scenarios through my head.”

“Well, that’s… comforting.”

“I’m much less likely to kick you out this time, too,” she added with a grin.

“Good.  It’s too early in the morning to call your dad for another pep talk and Mick is babysitting.”  He paused.  “Holy shit.  That’s one of the weirdest sentences I’ve ever uttered, or imagined.”

Sara was about to reply, when a nurse burst in.

“Hello there!  How’s Mom feeling?”

Mom gritted her teeth to keep from saying, “Well, the hits from the party in my uterus just keep on coming!”

In its place, a muttered “Well, ok I guess.” was all she replied.

“No epidural, I see?”

Leonard held his breath.  The last time a nurse questioned Sara’s lack of an epidural, she almost name dropped the League of Assassins.

Sara instead put on a smile that made him nervous.

“No, we’re very natural people.  Thinking of going vegan and all that,” she said with a voice that was dripping with honey and definitely not Sara’s normal voice.

“Oh!  I see!” the nurse said with a beaming grin.  “Well, all right then.  Should I mark that on your menu?”

“No, no!” Sara quickly replied.  “I want to give the baby all the protein I can first.  We’ll switch over some day.”

“Okie dokie!  Well, I’ll be back to check on you soon!” and the nurse left.

Leonard chuckled.  “Looks like your sarcasm almost bit you and your dinner choices in the ass.”

Sara slapped a hand to her forehead in frustration.  “I can’t deal with another Sunny McRainbow for a nurse.  Tell me we’re close to a shift change.” 

“I’ll see what I can get from a quick look-see.”

“Leonard!  Don’t… don’t be long, ok?”

Leonard’s heart almost broke at her face.  The dream of losing him right before her water broke was still on her mind, he supposed.

Luckily, just a few minutes later, he returned with the news that the shift change was in 20 minutes.  Sunny McRainbow wouldn’t be around for long.

Sara sighed.  “Well, just as long as we don’t get Chipper 2.0, I’ll be good.”

Leonard hoped, for the nurse’s sake more than anyone’s, that Sara was right.

Twenty five minutes, and a few contractions that Leonard swore he felt, a new nurse came in.

“Hello there!” she said with more squeak than Sara liked.  “I’m Jen and I’ll be your nurse now since Sunny’s shift is over.”

“Wait, her name was _actually_ Sunny?” Sara said, a little too quickly.

“Didn’t she tell you that?” Jen asked.

“Probably, but when I heard her voice, I honestly just heard ‘eeeeeeeeeee’,” Sara replied.

Jen smiled.  “Yeah, I can understand that.  I go to my happy place when she talks, too.”

Suddenly, Sara liked the new nurse.

She continued, “So, looks like everything is moving along good.  Still got some time until your little one gets here.  Do you know if it’s a boy or girl?”

“Boy,” Leonard said.

“All right.  We’ll just keep on keeping on until the little man of the house arrives.  Sound good?”

Sara smiled.  This she could handle.  “Yep, I’m good.”

Jen left and Sara leaned back in relief.  “She’s not a female Ray.  I can live with this.”

“You and me both, assassin.  And she’s much more likely to live now too.”

Several hours later, the doctor deemed it time for Baby Snart to make an appearance.

“Here we go, Sara,” Leonard said, kissing the top of his wife’s head.  “You got this.  Don’t forget, you’ve got a goal to meet.”

“No worries,” Sara said through gritted teeth.  “Twelve hours it is.”

She began pushing and once again the doctor was impressed at her focus.  If only he knew that his patient could kill him at least 3 different ways, even while delivering her baby.

Finally, the baby was born and the doctor announced, “Merry Christmas!  It’s a boy!”

He was placed on his mother’s chest and both she and Leonard shed happy tears.

“Well, hello there,” Sara cooed.  She pouted as the nurse took him away to clean him up and Leonard carefully watched to make sure the trained professionals didn’t drop his son.

Soon enough, the 3 of them were in a different room and just waiting for the family to begin arriving. 

“Did you ever think our lives would end up with us waiting for Mick to bring our daughter to meet our son?  Or that your father would shake my hand when he got here?” Leonard asked.

Sara shrugged.  “I guess some of us have more faith than others.”

“Oh come on, Canary.  This?  This situation??”

She giggled at that.  “No!  No, of course not!”

Just then, Quentin, Mick and Bianca all walked in together.

Quentin laughed as he pointed his thumb at Mick.  “Hey, I found these guys in the parking lot.  Thought they looked like they would want to meet a baby.”

“Well, I just so happen to have one to be met!” Sara said.  “Bee, come meet your baby brother!”

Bianca happily wriggled out of Mick’s arms and bounded onto Sara’s bed.  “Is he cute?”

“You tell me,” Sara replied, adjusting the blanket.

Bianca gasped.  “He’s SO cute!”

“We definitely agree, little bird,” Leonard said with a smile.

“Grandpa!  Unca Mick!  Look!”

Sara turned the baby a bit, knowing the two men would just ooh and ahh to appease Bianca.

And they did.

Quentin cleared his throat.  “So, Leonard here wouldn’t give a name when he called.  What am I supposed to call my grandson?”

“Well, we’d like you to meet Michael Quentin Snart.”

The looks on Quentin and Mick’s faces told them everything they needed to know on the approval of the name.

**Author's Note:**

> I need to get my muse back over here. The lack of Captain Canary (or any Legends at all!) has me straining for inspiration. :-(


End file.
